1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining pin for pumping devices of the type having a pivotal lever for various valves to provide a more reliable retaining effect during pumping.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,781 to Wu issued on Oct. 13, 1998 discloses a pumping device with a pivotal lever for various valves. However, problems are found during operation of the pumping device. No problem is found during pumping with an American valve when the spring 142 has a greater elasticity, yet the user has to apply a relatively large force to overcome the spring force when used on a French valve. On the other hand, no problem is found during pumping with a French valve when the spring 142 has a smaller elasticity, yet the spring force is insufficient to move the needle of the American valve extended into the compartment 152 of the nozzle head 15 such that inflation is impossible. The present invention is intended to provide a retaining pin to solve this problem.